habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine Murray Visits Habbo Hotel
You can see the original Habbo article by clicking here. In The Habbo News Check out the interview from one of the Top 13 contestants. We really enjoyed having Jasmine at Habbo and hope she returns soon! Read the exclusive interview below! And, as an added bonus, don't forget to check out the official Upper Deck group page and download the FREE exclusive Upper Deck American Idol Top 13 virtual collectible card for Jasmine Murray to decorate your homepage and show your support for your favorite voted-off contestants! These limited-edition Upper Deck virtual collectible card stickers will only be available for a limited time, so act fast! Don't forget to join the Official Habbo American Idol group! ___________________________________________________________________________ Q: What was your favorite part of being on American Idol? Worst part? A: My favorite part was performing! That was the most awesome thing in the world! And then when we got to the BIG stage, OMG, that was amazing! I just love being on stage, whether it's small or big, so I just enjoy being up there and performing- that was the best part for me. I think the worst part for me was always finding something to wear before Top 13. When you get into Top 13, they dress you, they take you shopping and help you as much as they can, and even before that, they'll tell you if something looks good, but you're on your own pretty much. And I'm just not really the best shopper in the world, so that was hard. My mom and I stayed in the mall one day for like 4 hours and I was so frustrated that I couldn't find something. Q: Did you have a favorite judge? ''' A: I like all the judges, but I think Paula is one of my favorites, just cause it's cool that she's a singer too. I mean, I know that Kara sings as well, but I really like Paula! '''Q: Do you plan to relocate in order to continue to pursue your career? A: Well, it'd be nice! I love NY, I’ve only been there for 4 days, but I really really like it here. And LA is amazing too! Q: Do you plan to stay in touch all the friends you made on the show? A: Yes, I am! I think I have almost everybody's #, so we'll definitely be in touch, even with people from the Top 36, we still talk, so we'll definitely stay in touch. Q: How does it feel to have fans? ' A: It's different! It's cool cause you know actually watch you on TV. I YouTubed myself the other day cause I didn't get to watch my performance, so that was weird! It's kinda cool though cause some teenagers ran up to me the other day and wanted to take a picture with me, and that made me laugh, but I said, “Sure, I love taking pictures!”. '''Q: Who are your musical influences? ' A: Definitely Christina Aguilera- she's my favorite female artist, and Alisha Keys, Celine Dion- her voice is amazing. I also really like Justin Timberlake- he's just a really great performer and he has the most beautiful falsetto in the world. '''Q: Do you plan to go to college? A: I do- I definitely want to go to college, and study music especially, because I want to be educated in music. I know to know stuff, I don't want to just be able to sing- I want to know music, and be able to read it. I really want to go to AMDA (American Music and Dramatic Academy)- they have one in LA, and I really wanna go to that one, just because I know it focuses more on singing and performance. They have one in NY, but it's more focused on dance. But I want to go to a university too- AMDA is a two-year school, so I wanna do both. Q: What's your favorite TV show? Movie? A: My favorite show is Hannah Montana- it's cool cause we’re almost the same age (me and Miley Cyrus), she's 18 and I'm 17, and it's so cool to see someone my age on TV, doing the same stuff that I wanna do, and she's super-famous! I think another favorite is House- I really enjoy watching that, it's so educational and cool learning about that type of medical stuff. My favorite movies are Titanic and the Notebook- I love stuff like that! I just finished reading the book the Notebook, and it's just so different than the movie- it's so much more in-depth of course, but the book just really kept me interested. I don't usually read a lot, but I finished that book in a couple of days! Q: What's your favorite food? A: Cheese pizza- thin crust! Q: How about favorite dessert? A: Just vanilla ice cream! jasmine1.jpg jasmine2.jpg Category:Celebrity visits Category:Historic